The invention is an apparatus for converting the energy in hydrocarbon fuel directly into high-pressure gas or liquid wherein the conversion is performed on demand from a load.
The invention was conceived while trying to determine a way of transferring energy to the rear wheels of a vehicle, without the losses of a mechanical drive train. Hydraulics was viewed as the best method of accomplishing the task and this led to looking for a way of generating the pressure. Connecting the hydraulic piston directly to the power piston was obviously one way, but the concept of using low-pressure for the compression stroke was the idea that finalized its operation as an engine. It has been determined that multiple high-pressure accumulators may be incorporated to increase efficiency. Gases such as air may replace the hydraulic fluid for power transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,067, describes an internal combustion engine which has it piston align, along a line, with a piston for a compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,989, describes a system that uses a rotary drive engine which uses a combustion engine, and a hydraulic system for energy conversion. Fluid under pressure is delivered from the hydraulic chambers to a control valve to actuate a turbine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,640, describes a reciprocating piston type engine providing the power to drive a hydrostatic movement converter.
The invention is a fuel engine apparatus designed to convert the energy released by the internal combustion of a hydrocarbon fuel directly into a high pressure gas or fluid collected in an accumulator. A power cylinder is physically located opposite either a gas or liquid work cylinder. The power piston is coupled directly to either the gas or liquid work piston. Gas or liquid, under low pressure, enters the work cylinder to cause the coupled pistons to move and generate the compression stroke. The ignition of the compressed fuel and air forces the coupled pistons in the opposite direction and the trapped gas or liquid travels through one or more one-way valve(s) into one or more high-pressure accumulator(s). The pressure is used to drive a pneumatic or hydraulic type motor or piston to accomplish work. The process is controlled by load requirements to create an xe2x80x9cenergy on demandxe2x80x9d system.